— Roses — Prussia x Reader
by Viva.1999
Summary: You and Prussia remember the tale of how he proposed to you after he comes home from A cute little


**｡。｡。゜。****°。゜。｡。｡**

**PRUSSIA X READER**

**ROSES**

(Name) sighed as she stared out of her window in the kitchen, the palm of her hand holding her head up. It was the week she had been waiting for,but impatience and boredom had taken all of the excitement away. She had finished all of the preparations, cleaned every corner of the house, and had even read the local newspaper to check the tram schedule; something she rarely did.

(Name) shook her head, turning her attention away from the fiery autumn leaves that were sprinkled all across the yellowed grass. She checked over her mahogany counters for any dirt she had missed previously, and ran her eyes over the white carpet floors for any stains. (Name) had been fixing up this place ever since her beloved left for war as a surprise for him when he returned.

Walking out of the kitchen, (Name)'s bare feet met light colored hardwood floors and tan walls met her eyes. The wurst she had previously put on the stove's scent was beginning to spread through the house, bringing a smile to her face. She didn't get very far into double checking the house before a low, soft pitched horn sounded outside.

(Name) gasped, her (h/l) (h/c) hair swishing as she spun around quickly, a wide smile filling her face. Throwing open the painted door, she ran out and down the path to where she would finally reunite with her husband of 7 years. Flashes of the crisp autumn colors quickly passed by her, before she saw the disappointing view of the tram driver without her husband.

Slowing down, (Name) asked cautiously, "H-hello, sir. Is my husband. .?" Her voice trailed off, her thoughts slipping into confusion. (Name) had just spoke to him only a week before with the news that the war was over and he would be coming home soon. There's no way he could be killed in between that time, right. .?

The tram driver let out a low chuckle, causing her to look up. "No, your boy is perfectly fine, for the most part anyways," he informed you, waving his hands in front of him as if to say "No way!" as he spoke. Curiosity began to take over, but before the poor girl could ask another question, he opened the tram door. "He's asleep and I figured you would be a better surprise than me."

Now understanding, the excitement she had felt for most of the week came back just as quickly as before. (Name) bounded up the stairs into the tram, and her eyes spotted the man she wanted to see easily.

"Gilbert!"

After reaching his seat, (Name) squatted down and slightly shook him awake. His red-violet eyes opened slowly, still narrowed a little from the nap. Shaking his head to wake himself up, his messy platinum blonde locks moving side to side as he did so. Finally looking down to see what had woken him, his usual lopsided grin appeared on his face. "Hey there, (Name)," Gilbert spoke softly, giving her a hug and a kiss on her forehead.

It was a sweet moment, but bothered by a busy a schedule, the tram driver asked them to finish somewhere off the said tram after wishing them good luck.

The two walked off hand in hand to the house, enjoying the other in silence. Immediately after walking in the door, Gilbert's eyes lit up even more, if that was possible. "Is that wurst I smell, (Name)?" he asked, looking at her excitedly. She laughed, and nodded. "Of course! It's your favorite," (Name) replied, and guided him into the kitchen.

He sat down at the table, and inspected the unfamiliar setting. "Hey, (Name), did you fix up the house? It looks awesome," he said, glancing around at where the previous leaks and cracks were. She glanced back at him from her spot at the stove, and cracked a small smile at the use of his favorite word. "You like it, hm? I'm glad."

Gilbert's heart jumped at (Name)'s soft tone, hearing the pure joy in her voice. A small blush formed, noticeably showing on his pale skin. He took the time to take her in, after not being able to actually see her for 3 and a half years.

The way her (h/adj) (h/c) fell into the perfect shape no matter how much she moved, how she hummed when she cooked and did a little dance to it; how her beautiful (e/c) shone when she was happy.

Gilbert loved it all, and more importantly, he loved (Name). He still remembered the day he proposed to her crystal clear. A plate of wurst being placed down in front of him snapped him out of his thoughts, and caused him to look up towards his wife.

(Name) reached into the dark colored refrigerator, and pulled out a bottle of honey maple syrup. She walked over to me, with a plate of her own wurst, giving me the bottle. "I know how you like it with honey maple," she explained.

Gilbert grinned, and poured a little over his sausage before digging in. However, he was interrupted by the feeling of a pair of eyes on him; yours, to be specific.

"Huh? What's wrong, (N/Name)?" he asked, concerned. However, once he really looked at you, all he saw was love. "N-nothing!" she said, and looked away. Gilbert laughed, and asked her, "Do you remember the day the awesome me proposed to you?" (Name) nodded, a smile forming on her face as she remembered.

**｡。｡。゜。****°。゜。｡。｡**

**REWIND**

_(Name) woke up in her comfy (b/s) sized bed that now had wrinkled (bs/c) sheets on it. "Uhnn, I don' want to get up," she mumbled, turning onto herside. Opening her eyes, she rubbed them, pausing as she did so. "Gilbert?"_

_He wasn't in his usual spot, next to her in (Name)'s bed. Did he wake up early or something? She sat up, now wide awake and full of curiosity. She pushed herself out of bed, and walked out of the room, but not before noticing the golden rose lying on the dresser. As she walked through the hallway, the floorboards creaked. (Name) inspected the flower, and noticed a few little letters on it._

_"(Name), I"_

_What was that supposed to mean? (Name) shrugged, and continued her way into the kitchen. Surprisingly, she spotted another rose, this time a bright yellow._

_Placing a waffle in the toaster, already figuring out her day had been planned, she took a look._

_"love you"_

_What could all of these actually mean? (Name) knew it wasn't something Gilbert would do without the situation being special. As she took a bite of her waffle, she thought about multiple possibilities of why the Prussian would set this up. Eventually, she gave up and carried on about her day, finding these little roses in every room she went in._

_After searching the house thoroughly, she collected all of the plastic roses spread around and laid them on top of the table in the living room. As she sat down on the brownie coloured leather couch, (Name) spoke to herself softly, "Honestly, what am I going to do with him?" She, though, wore a smile on her face as she spoke despite how it sounded._

_After some time was spent rearranging the roses, (Name) figured out the puzzle. The cursive words written onto the side of the petals spelled out a single clue for her._

_"(Name), I love you so much. If you love me just as much, meet me at the 'Fairy Garden' - Gil."_

_(Name) giggled, a small smile on her face. "Well, I've already gotten ready so...," she said out loud, grabbing her (colour/brand) purse and keys before heading out the door. She hopped in her currently shabby but decent (adj) (car brand) car, and took off down the road._

_When she finally reached the place she and Gilbert dubbed the 'Fairy Garden' when they were young, (Name) parked the car and wandered around. If it was important, Gilbert wouldn't be in a populated area. Behind his confident and loud personality, he was pretty shy._

_Deciding to check out the busy sites first before jumping ahead of herself with the guess that this was important to Gilbert (and possibly herself), (Name) hummed a tune as she walked. Approaching the center of the garden, (Name) was shocked to see everyone she knew here._

_In the front was Elizabeta, Roderich, Ludwig, and Feliciano. Lovino and Antonio were standing slightly to the left of them. In a line of some sort was Alfred followed by Arthur, Kiku and Yao on the right. On the left side was Ivan, Natalia, Francis, and Matthew (although he was slightly transparent)._

_They all wore happy faces, even Lovino, Ludwig and Arthur; the least to smile out of the group. "H-Hi, everyone.. what's going on here?" (Name) asked stuttering out of confusion. Feliciano laughed, and gestured to the middle of the group; bouncing happily as he did so._

_Confusion not having left yet, (Name) continued to stand there, waiting for an actual answer. "Just go already, (Name). Someone might get impatient," Roderich spoke, his accent showing tremendously as he emphasized 'someone.'_

_Her feet finally moving, (Name) walked forward to see the most beautiful sight ever. It was her boyfriend, Gilbert, in a gorgeous black tux that contrasted nicely with his skin; sporting classy shoes. His blondish-white hair, still messy but slicked back to a point; and his nervous smile._

_Snapping out of her daydream for a moment, (Name) thought over that. 'Nervous? What for?' She continued walking until she was a few feet away from Gilbert. He smiled at her, saying a quiet and soft hello._

_Before (Name) could mutter a hello back, Gilbert knelt down before you. Her pretty (e/c) eyes shone with surprise; widened. "(Name).. oh, (Name)," he said, his normally loud voice now quiet and sincere._

_"There's nothing I've loved, treasured, cared for, and thought about more than you. I love it when you're doing (your hobby), when your brow creases and you try to look serious; but end up looking ridiculously adorable. I love it when you cook, and you do a dance as you spin around the kitchen._

_I love how you cheer me up when I'm down, and how you took care of me when I'm sick even though it's my own fault I wouldn't come in when it rained._

_I love how you'd defend me against anything."_

_I love how your eyes look so gorgeous when you're happy or excited, and how you still get shy when going to the pool or the beach even though you're perfect."_

_I especially love how you fight for anything you believe in."_

_(Name), if you'd let me, I'd like to be the one to protect you, and take care of you when you're sick. I want to be the person to make you laugh when you're upset. I want to make sure nothing ever happens to you."_

_(Name) already had tears pouring down her face, a hand over her mouth; covering her smile. It took everything in her will to not ruin his speech, but she already had her answer._

_"So, (Name), will you marry-"_

_Gilbert was interrupted by a sobbing mess tackling to the ground in a hug. He didn't know what to think at first, but when he heard his girl's cheerful laughter; his face lit up and he cracked a grin._

_"Oh my gosh, Gil! YES! Si, Oui, Ja, Da!" (Name) choked out, her voice loud. Upon hearing applause and cheers, the couple faced their friends and family._

_"Congratulations" was only one of the many things they had heard that night; taking off for the club after the big proposal._

**｡。｡。゜。****°。゜。｡。｡**

**FAST FORWARD**

"It was the best day of my life, how could I forget it?" (Name) replied, remembering the moment with tears in her eyes happily. Gilbert gave her a look.

"I know it was awesome, (Name), but what about our amazing wedding!?" She giggled. "Fine~! It was one of the best days of my life then," she corrected herself, bringing a smile to her husband's face.

_"I love you~" _


End file.
